The Witch's Daughter
by Narnia-Moons
Summary: Saphira is the witchs daughter she joins Aslan to free Narnia she draws closer to a King Full summary inside and on my profile
1. Saphira

**Title: **The Witch's Daughter

**Fandom**: The Chronicles of Narnia

**Author: **Narnia-Moons

**Summary**: Saphira is the white witch's daughter. She is Half Tree Spirit Half Giant she may be the witches daughter but she is on aslans side she battles to end her mothers reign alongside the sons of Adam and daughters of eve. As she gets closer to a certain son of Adam what will happen? After the end of the witch will she and the now Just King become a pair and if so how will Narnia take their king and their enemies daughter what trails must these to face and when time comes for Edmund to go home to England will she go with him or stay in Narnia the only home she has ever known

**Chapter One Saphira**

Princess Saphira sat in her room if that's what you want to call it. Her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wore a red and gold satin dress though her mother kept it winter constantly in Narnia Saphira like her mother was a full of magic she kept her small room always warm and spring. Sighing as a commotion was herd outside her door she went to listen in quietly. "Have you heard Aslan is on the move" one voice said.

"That's not all I heard It seems the Witch has captured one of the sons of Adam. If we don't get him out of here we are in trouble." another voice answered.

Having heard enough Saphira walked out of the room and grabbed the faun and centaur outside her room into it. "I take it that no one has ever told you that treachery isn't the best thing to plan outside the Princess's Room" she said with a twinkle in her eye. "Don't bother who is this Son of Adam that is need of my service" she asked as she sat weaving some spell around the room. Noticing the looks she smiled "A silencer spell so no one can hear us"

"It would be King Edmund one of four children Tumnous met. He and Tumnous are in the dungeons as we speak" The faun spoke. "I am Aleruies and this is Sandwatcher" the faun stated. Saphira laughed gently as she stood.

"Princess Saphira Daughter of the White Witch and Mzar Oak Tree. Half giant half tree spirit all narnian. At your service." She gave a small curtsy as she walked to her closet and rummaged through it. "Let's see we'll need this and that and a few of these oh and this now where did I put my armor." she grumbled as she threw things every which way.

She closed the door as she changed cloths. She changed into a dark red satin dress with gold trim and a belt of cherry tree leaves from her tree. She then did her long brown hair up with a vine like branch from her tree. She then placed the silver mail over her dress and picked up the shield with Aslans insignia on it she drew a long sword from its sheath and held it to the light "It will have to do" She grumbled as she sheathed it. She grabbed a large wooden staff made out of oak and cherry wood it had a cherry vine wrapped around it and a cluster of cherries at the top. She slung it around her back strapping it on as she walked out of the room.

"I will get Edmund you get out of here" she ordered as she slipped out the window. She crept quietly towards the dungeon and then balancing quietly she killed the orge guarding it quickly. She walked in and smiled when she got to the doors throwing them open she watched as the boy shrunk back against the wall as did the faun tumnues. She walked quietly towards the faun and slowly bent down. "I am Sorry for getting you into this Tumnues" she said sadly as she hugged him. "You remove your hands from the shackles. As soon as he did she had the ice melt with the fire and then turned to Edmund "Please pardon me your majesty but this is going to hurt" She said as she sent a fire ball at the shackles.

The three quickly made it to the door and to the stables. Saphira grabbed one brown winged horse with white wings and showed him outside she did the same for a white winged horse and a black winged horse she also drove out a white unicorn. She freed many other winged and horned horses until she stopped at the last stall guiding a black horse out it had long feathered black wings and a golden horn on her head. Saphira climbed on her back and flew out of the stable.

When she got out she saw Edmund being dragged off by a druid. Nothing angers a tree spirit more than an evil tree spirit. Flying down she reached out a hand to Edmund pulling him up behind her. She also released a fire ball at the druid. As the druid burned she sighed.

The three flew on until they reached the stone table in which the horse landed and Saphira and Edmund dismounted. "Thank you for the ride my friend WhisperWind."

"For you I would do anything" the horse now known as Whisperwind replied.

With that the three walked forward Aslan met them not far along "Well done my daughter" he said talking to Saphira who bowed low to the lion.

"I am not worthy to be called your daughter"

"Raise Saphira it is not you who is unworthy to be in Narnia but your mother do not worry about crimes that were not yours" Aslan said as he breathed on her.

Saphira nodded as she walked towards the center of camp were the other horses and Pegues and Unicorns she had free were.

"Hello Saphira WhisperingWind" the white pegues with the purple eyes said.

"Hey RadientMoon" the two replied.

"Hungry" the white unicorn known as glimmer asked them.

"Very muttered WhisperingWind

"Hey guys" the brown horse with the black mane and white wings. "Has anyone Seen NightWind"

"Right here MapleStorm" a black pegues said.

"Do you mind if I sleep with you" Saphira asked? When no one objected she curled up next to WhisperingWind and Nightwind. The others all crowded around them from talking horses to pegues and unicorns.

* * *

Edmund lowed his head even lower "I'm sorry" he whispered to the great lion who stood before him. _'I can't believe I was so stupid' _Edmund thought. Aslan gave a small smile to the flustered boy.

"What's done is done let it be left in the past my son" Aslan purred gently as he sat down beside Edmund. "The road ahead will not be easy if it was I would tell you so "though with the help of your siblings and Saphira. She will play a great part in this war" Aslan said as they starred toward the east and the rising sun.

Edmund looked up surprised that he had been forgiven so easily and that the witch's daughter was to play a role in the end of her mother's rule. "How can she be with us if she is of the Witch" Edmund asked angrily. "How do we not no she will attack us the second are back is turned or betray us to her mother. She isn't even a Narnian."

Aslan shook his mane sadly "Have you learnt nothing from what I have said Son of Adam. You betrayed us as well son of Adam so why would you accuse another. She is narnian her father was a Great Oak Tree named Mzar. Do not judge unfairly my son it may lead to the death of you and your siblings." Aslan said looking at him gently.

* * *

Peter walked out of the tent he would share with Edmund if they ever got him back. The first thing he realized when he looked around was that every single talking horse was in a circle in the middle of camp. As if that wasn't enough then there was also a few winged horses as well as unicorns in the circle. Lucy and Susan walked out of the tent they shared. "EDMUND" Lucy yelled as she started to run for him. Peter stopped her and shook his head.

Edmund looked over at them and then back at Aslan the two then started down from the hill. When they reached the group Aslan spoke "What's done is done there is no reason to speak to Edmund about what is passed" there was an award silence for a moment until Lucy ran forward and hugged him. Edmund tensed for a second before relaxing and hugging her back. Susan was next hugging him gently and asking him if he was alright.

"Just a little tired" Edmund said his hands shoved in his pocket.

"Get some sleep" Peter ordered gesturing towards the tent. Edmund started to walk off when the circle in the middle of camp broke apart to reveal a tall teen with brown hair the color of an oak trees bark. She wore a red dress with silver armor over top of it She had her hair pulled up with a ribbon that had a golden lion head on it. She had a sword sheathed at her side and a silver shield with the red lion insignia on it. She had her hand on a black winged horse with gold mane, tail, and horn. The horse had light blue eyes. A little ways behind them was a White winged horse with a flower crown on her head. She had dark purple eyes and was starring at Lucy. Beside her was a Brown Winged horse with Black mane and tail. Behind those two were a White Unicorn with happy brown eyes. Beside her was a black winged horse his large feathered wings folded beside his sides.

When the girl got to them she bowed to them "My Kings and Queens it is a honor to meet you" she said straitening she removed her staff from her back where she had strapped it and pulling a thing of cherry blossoms from her staff she walked to Susan. "Queen Susan of Narnia Royal Sister to King Peter and King Edmund may these guard you well while I am away and guide your footsteps in times of need." With that she wove the blossoms into Susan's hair Turning to Lucy she said "Queen Lucy of Narnia Royal Sister of King Peter and King Edmund may these blossoms comfort you in your hour of sorrow and shield you from harm" with that said she wove them into her hair as well and then taking a cherry from her staff she handed it to Lucy. "May this bring you food in times of hunger may it bring you help in times of need and may your cordial never run out" smiling at the strange girl Lucy took the cherry and watched in amazement as it transformed to a cherry red tunic.

Taking a breath she turned to the two kings. She pulled a large leaf that looked to be part oak leaf part cherry leaf from her staff and split it in two. She wove the branch of oak and a branch of cherry into the leaf and waving her hand the each leaf shrunk in size and a chain attached to it wrapped around each of the Kings sword. She then removed her hand from her arm and pulling a small ball of light she grinned and turned to Edmund "To you King Edmund of Narnia chosen by Aslan to guide his people I give you this charm may it guide your hand in battle may it be your shield and may if help is needed may it come.'' She then turned to peter "High King Peter over all Kings of Narnia chosen by the great lion Aslan himself I give you the same gift as King Edmund but also this A piece of my magic it will guide you in troubled times and heal you if Queen Lucy is not around. May it grant you wisdom in unhappy times and love may e found in the least of places." With those words she bowed and stood again.

"Now for my finale gift Queen Lucy step forward" Lucy did as she was bid and stood still. "Queen Lucy of Narnia this shall be your Mount the Pure RadeintMoon" The winged white horse stepped forward and bowed as best she could.

"It would be an honor to be your mount my Queen" RadientMoon said.

"The Honor is All Mine" Queen Lucy said.

"King Edmund" begrudgingly Edmund stepped forward."This is MapleStorm he shall bear you into battle" Saphira smiled lightly and nuzzled Saphira before standing beside Edmund

"Queen Susan this is NightWind and he shall bear you through all" the black winged horse stepped forward and pressed his muzzle to Susan's cheek.

"High King Peter this would be Glimmer she shall bear you whenever you need to ride." The unicorn known as Glimmer stepped forward.

"Err Thank you. I do believe I never caught your name" Peter said

"Please forgive me your Magestity My name is Saphira Daughter of the White witch and Mzar the great Oak tree, Guardian of the trees Warrior of Narnia, Mage of the trees, Narnia and of Aslan, Protector of the Four kings and Queens, King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan, and Queen Lucy" Saphira bowed as she did she was met by peter, and Edmunds sword pointed at her she flung up her staff to knock Mr. beaver away from here when he lunged at her. Glimmer reared and went to bite peter as did the others Susan had an arrow on her string ready to attack when a tree root shot up from the ground…

"STOP" Saphira yelled as she blocked another attack from Mr. Beaver. The horses, unicorns, winged horses, and trees stopped though the Pevensies didn't. Susan released her arrow and unsurprisingly it hit its mark Saphira's shoulder. Edmunds sword landed in her leg while Peter's landed in her gut. Aslans roar stopped them from killing her.

"What is the meaning of this what crime has she committed to earn this" Aslan growled.

"She's a spy of the White witch and her _**daughter**__**.**_" Peter exaggerated the 'daughter' of the sentence.

"Zia can you help me remove this arrow please" Saphira asked a female centaur. The centaur smiled and pushed the arrow through and broke it off in the back. When she went to bandage her Saphira shook her head. "I will be fine Zia just make sure none of the trees got their majesties" Saphira then climbed on WhisperingWind as if she hadn't just been stabbed in the gut "Rember this you should be grateful for my help you would be a lot worse off if I joined my mother because I am the only Mage that can heal my powers come from Aslan and are for good do not under estimate me again" she then took to the skies on WhisperingWind.

"Peter did you have to attack her I don't think she is as evil as you think" Lucy said. She then walked off.

* * *

Saphira swept the snow around until the tracks were covered and then went to hunt. She caught a Dum rabbit and a Dum deer before returning to camp. When she got there she created a fire and started to cook it once done she went to the Kings and Queens tent caring the food once there she handed them the food only to have it thrown back at her with accusations of it being poisoned. She smiled sadly as she left the room.

**A/N**: I want to know what you think please review and I know they are ooc but it gets better in the next chapter please read and review


	2. Captured

**Title: **The Witch's Daughter

**Fandom**: The Chronicles of Narnia

**Author: **Narnia-Moons

**Summary**: Saphira is the white witch's daughter. She is Half Tree Spirit Half Giant she may be the witches daughter but she is on aslans side she battles to end her mother's reign alongside the sons of Adam and daughters of eve. As she gets closer to a certain son of Adam what will happen? After the end of the witch will she and the now Just King become a pair and if so how will Narnia take their king and their enemies daughter what trails must these to face and when time comes for Edmund to go home to England will she go with him or stay in Narnia the only home she has ever known

Chapter Two Captured

Saphira snuck out of the tent that she now shared with FeatherWhisp general Oreuis's wife across from their tent was FleetWhisp and DancingFlower the daughters of FeatherWhisp and Oreuis on the other side of the camp Oreuis and the three sons he had left were tented. It was sad that two of their children the youngest two SwiftRaptor the young son barely into teenage hood. WhisperingWillow the youngest daughter of FeatherWhisp and Oreuis. The two of them were trapped at the witch's house being forced to do god knows what. Sadly they weren't the only children her mother had kidnapped from their mothers and fathers. SplitTail the fox and his mate NightWhistle had lost three fox kits to the witch. _'I need to talk to Lucy about this it all seems vaguely like that o what do you call it bible she and the others were into before they came here' _Saphira thought as she headed to Lucy and Susan's tent.

"Lucy you here I need to talk to you" Saphira called staying well out of reach incase Susan was in the tent. Lucy's brown locks pocked out of the tent.

"Come on in I was just reading my bible err well really it's the professors but it was in the coat it's a bit waterlogged but it's readable. Peter Edmund and Susan are doing god knows what when they should be here with me though you can join me if you wish" Lucy was in one of her bouncy moods 'time_ to be weary' _Saphira thought as she slowly stepped into the tent behind Lucy.

"That is what I wish to talk to you about I remember you talking to one of the fauns about the bible and Jesus and all that but I was wondering do you think you could tell me I mean…" Saphira trailed off not really knowing how to finish the question.

"Of course I will sit down. Where to Begin o were to begin I know everyone has sinned whether it be killing, lying, cheating or something else everybody has sinned even me. The penalty of sin is death eternal death which isn't what our loving god wants, but god is pure and can't be near sin so he sent his son the perfect sacrifice to die for our sins. Jesus was perfect he never lied or cheated stole or killed he was in all sense of the word holy. So when Jesus died on the cross and his blood was shed we are forgiven all we have to do is believe Jesus died for us and take him as our savior. In Romans 10:9 it states that **that if you confess with your mouth the Lord Jesus and believe in your heart that God has raised Him from the dead, you will be saved **"Lucy said smiling

"If you believe in him he will remove every sin you have ever committed you will be seen as his daughter and you will have a place in his home heaven. "

"I How can it be so easy of all the sins he can just forgive so easy" Saphira asked?

"Come eat with us maybe peter can explain it better than I" Lucy said standing quickly and grabbed her cloak that Saphira had give her. Lucy grabbed Saphira's hand and drug her out of the tent towards Edmund and Peter's tent which wasn't too far from Lucy and Susan's. Lucy ducked her head in and pulled back out pretty fast "Um maybe we should sit here Susan peter and Edmund are fighting in their" Lucy said as she sat down until it got quite in the tent and you could hear Susan ask were Lucy was.

"Come on I think it's safe to go in now" Lucy said as she ducked into the tent followed closely by Saphira who wanted to be anywhere but here. Peter was surprised when she walked in behind Lucy. "Hey Peter Saphira will be joining us and I need your help explaining Jesus and God to her. Do you think you can help me?"

"Saphira I believe all of us owe you an apology for not believing you and attacking you we ask you to forgive us" Peter said looking at Saphira truthfully.

"There is nothing to forgive my King. Lucy says that maybe you could explain the god and bible thing a bit better" Saphira said setting down beside Lucy and Edmund and grabbed a piece of toast from the basket in the middle of the table and started to crunch on it happily. Edmund started to stuff himself with toast and fruit causing her to laugh spewing toast all over him.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast Ed" Lucy said laughing.

"Did that Witch not feed you" Peter growled as he watched his little brother stuff himself.

"Probably not" Saphira said.

"No" Edmund said at the same time which caused him and Saphira to start laughing again.

"I'm sorry Edmund but that is too funny" Saphira said laughing.

"Quite alright Saph it is funny" Edmund said as he sat his toast down.

"Saph?" Peter, Lucy, Susan, and Saphira said at the same time.

"Yea you know like Ed, Pete, Su, and Lu I just oh never mind" Edmund was blushing.

"It's quite alright Ed quite alright" she said grinning as she grabbed an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table.

"Ok back to the bible in Romans 3:10 and Romans 3:23 **as it is** **written, there is none Righteous, no not one for all have sinned and come short of the glory of God Romans** 6:23 **for the wages of sin is death, but the gift of God is eternal life in Jesus Christ our Lord. **Jesus went willingly to the cross and shed his precious blood to cleanse us of every sin we have ever done. All you have to do is ask Jesus to forgive you of every sin you have committed and you will be his Daughter." Peter grinned slightly as he continued " When Edmund was gone we all were scared and worried each of us remembered one or two bible verses that had to do with fear or the loss of a loved one or anger or other things we were experiencing"

"My favorite was Psalm 23:4,5 **yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I will fear no evil for thou art with me thy rod and thy staff comfort me Thou prepares a table before me in the presence of mine enemies thou anoint my head with oil my cup runneth over. **" Lucy said smiling happily

"I remembered Psalm 138:7 **Thou I walk in the midst of trouble thou wilt revive me thou shalt stretch forth thine hand against the wrath of mine enemies and thy right hand shall save me.** " Peter said.

"I remembered Psalm 27:1 **The Lord is my light and my salvation whom shall I fear the lord is the strength of my life of whom shall I be afraid.**" Susan said she seemed to relax at finally saying it out loud.

Saphira's eyes grew larger "How on earth can you remember all of that" Saphira asked?

Saphira stood "Thank you for your help I have something I need to do "She glanced back at Edmund and blushed 'I_ hope this works it's only fair I return the children to their parents and parents to their children. ' _She walked out of the tent and walked to where WhisperingWind was lying down. "Hey WhisperingWind come here. I have a job to do" Saphira called to her mount.

WhisperingWind Flew over to her allowing her to climb on her back. Once on she took off flying towards the witch's castle Saphira walked around until she got to the dungeons were the narnians were being kept. She opened cell after cell allowing them to escape. She had just got the last cell door open and the last prisoner free when She was captured. She coughed when the end of the dwarfs ax went into her stomach she groaned as she got up "What was that for you munchkin" she growled out.

"Her Majesty the Queen wants to see you. On your feet Dog" he said slamming the end of his ax into her back. She fell to her knees in front of her mother's throne.

The witch glared down at her daughter "It is really to bad you could have helped me kill them instead I will have to kill you as well but first you will be my slave here" with this said the ugly little dwarf Ginnibrick Genibrick or whatever his name was forced her to the dungeon were he left her.

* * *

Edmund looked outside when they heard a commotion "What in the name of Aslan is going on out their" he asked as he ran out to see what was going on. The other three followed him out not far behind him. WhisperingWind flew down and landed beside them "Your Majesties Saphira has been captured by the White witch." At that moment the sound of distant hooves, paws, and wings grew closer till they came thundering into camp. Two beavers eighteen centaurs fifteen fauns twelve foxes three foxes ten wolves and eight lions came running into camp. The two Beavers ran to Mr. and Mrs. Beaver with a call of momma and poppa from the little beavers and a call of sharp and flower from Mr. and Mrs. Beaver.

Oreuis and FeatherWhisp along with their daughters FleetWhisp and DancingFlower along with their sons WhiteFeather BlackHoof and BrownSun were standing on the top of the hill when they heard two voices they hadn't heard in two years "Mommy Daddy" WhisperingWillow yelled as she galloped towards her mother and father. SwiftRaptor was not far behind her and was swept into his eldest sisters arms.

All around them reunions were going on. They were happy for all of them knowing how it feels to be reunited with your family. "How did she get captured" Peter asked though he had a good Idea of how she had been captured. Edmund looked worried while Lucy was on her knees praying Susan looked as white as snow.

"She went to the witch's castle to free those her mother had captured she had stationed me and a couple of dryads outside to lead them here. She wanted to right at least one wrong her mother made. She wanted to erase the pain her mother caused other parents by taking there children. The last fox kit that got out told us that while she freed them she got captured. " WhisperingWind said.

"We must plan her rescue at once" Edmund said jumping to his feet.

"Sire if you don't mind me saying My wife sons and I shall die trying to rescue her if we must she brought our family together again" Oreuis said as he stomped a hoof. His family nodded again as they stood together with WhisperingWillow smiling at them.

"My King she saved our life she was going to kill SwiftRaptor and myself tomorrow morning before she marched to wipe out the rebellion" WhisperingWillow said as she bowed to the kings.

"Ill be back I think we're going to need some help to get her out of there" Peter said as he ran off to were Glimmer stood alongside MapleStorm RadientMoon NightWind and some others.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of a forest many dryads were meeting. "We must stop the witch no longer will we offer her our services and help her she has captured and is holding Saphira prisoner. We will not stand for our leader being harmed" the first dryad a weeping willow tree said angrily.

"I could not agree more sisters we must go meet and offer our services to the new king and queens of Narnia" a Oak tree said as he took human form a small gift Saphira had taught all of the dryads in Narnia.

The trees took the form of leaves and blew towards the stone table were they knew Aslan to be.

* * *

Saphira groaned as she was tied to the tree gagged. She the nasty little dwarf and witch had traveled till they were within so many days of the table. They were now stopped and she was being tortured by the dwarf again_. 'Oh I hope everyone is alright especially Edmund. Whoa wait up were did that thought come from' _she thought desperately as she grunted out of pain as the dwarfs whip cut into her again.

* * *

Edmund lay on his back when a birch leaf tickled his cheek and he jumped in shock drawing his sword. "Peace Son of Adam we are here to offer our help in freeing Mzar's daughter from her mothers clutches. We can hear the pain of the trees who are forced to watch her suffer while we get you. The oak tree she is bound to while being flogged is shedding more tears than she is. She is our guardian and our leader we will do anything in our power to free her" the birch tree said as she took the form of a light skinned black haired beauty stood before him. All around him the forms of women and men formed beside, in front, and behind him.

"We are here to help" the old man that had been a oak tree stated.

* * *

_**If anyone acknowledges that Jesus is the Son of God, God lives in him and he in God.**_

**1 John 4:15**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ok that's it for the second chapter and I must thank all of you who reviewed this story and favorite it I hope no one has a problem with my bible refrences but if you do I'm not sorry I love Jesus and I will not leave him so I hope you like my story.


End file.
